Maybe It Would Be Different
by Mackenzie1211
Summary: Maybe it would have been differnt. If only he had 1 love in his life. No matter what he did have a soul. The horcruxes proved us that.
1. Chapter 1

Alyssa Jones was just a normal average everyday 20 year old. Or so it would seem. After all she didn't have a normal childhood.

It all began when she was only 7 years old. Alyssa was suspended from school for making another girl sob uncontrollably for hours after the incident. The so called incident happened after the girl broke all of Alyssa's crayons and started laughing and insulting her.

Alyssa had no clue how it had happened she truly didn't. She just imagined the girl in intense pain and it had happened. Her parents didn't beieve her and contemplated sending her to a mental institute for a while.

In the end Alyssa did not go to the institute but the strange things kept happening. Her friends and family slowly began to resent her for this and soon she had no friends at all. One night she ever heard her parents talking about giving her an exorcism.

Then on the night of her 11th birthday she recieved a letter. A certain letter than began with "You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Her parents were astonished when they read the letter and concluded that their daughter was an evil witch that must be the spawn of satan.

At only 11 years old Alyssa Jones had been kicked out of her own home and disowned from her family. She was alone in the world. And now about to enter a new world. The Wizarding World.


	2. Chapter 2

Alyssa shook with fear at the sight of the man before her. Or at least she thought it was a man. The figure in front of her hovered above the ground and gave her a cruel smile.

"Now what are you doing out here at this time of night darling?" He asked with a glimmer in his eye."Scotland isn't the sort of place where little witches should be left alone in the middle of nowhere."

The ghostly form floated down next to her, almost sitting on the ground. His black hair was very messy and his clothes looked as if they were from the middle ages. However the most pecular thing about him was the dark red stains running down the front of his chest. Alyssa could only guess that it was blood.

"Come on child give me an answer." The man said impatiantly."What is your name?"

Realizing she had nothing to lose Alyssa decided to give him her real name.

"Alyssa Jones."She muttered finally getting the courage to speak. "My parents disowned me so I have nowhere else to go."

"Hmm a mudblood I see." He frowned slightly. "You will have to do. Leaving her would be a waste, I sense your potential."

The man stood up seeming like he was going to walk away. Alyssa knew she had no other option if she wanted to keep herself from starving so she ran after him.

"Please sir." She wimpered." May I have your name or possibley some food?"

He turned around quickly and glowered at the insolent girl. "My name is not known by many. And you girl are not important enough to know it. However many call me the Bloody Baron."

With that the Baron vanished without a trace leaving only a loaf of bread and bottle of a strange juice as proof he was there in the first place.


	3. Chapter 3

Galatea Merrythought was doing her early morning rounds around the castle courtyard. She enjoyed the early morning immensely and still volunteered to do the rounds despite her old age.

Walking at a brisk pace using her cane to support her on her way the proffesor zoned out for awhile thinking of all the students she had taught and how their lives had turned out.

Because she was reminiscing on years past she didn't notice a small girl huddled in a ball beneath her feet.  
>CRASH! Proffesor Merrythought fell sending her cane flying in the opposite direction and waking the sleeping girl.<p>

The girl leapt up, her pale face showed her fear and her hazel eyes were searching for danger. She saw the old woman on her knees from the fall and raced to help her up.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked quickly silently begging she wouldn't be punished.

"Yes yes child I am fine." The proffesor soothed her. Waving her wand as she did while muttering an Accio to retrive her cane.

The girl stared at her in wonder at the magic she had performed. "Now child." Merrythought said."What I need to know is what are you doing here during the summer holidays?"

"My parents disowned me and I didn't want to go to the orphanage. So I ran away." She seemed to show no sadness as she said this."But Ma'am were exactly am I?"

The Proffesor gasped in suprise at her lack of emotion on such a tragic event. She had to know why her parents would do such a thing to this poor little girl.

"Child I have 2 questions for you." She said hesiatanly."The first is why did your parents disown you at such a young age. The second is what is your name?"

The girl frowned then put her hand into her pocket."This is why my parents disowned me." She handed the proffesor an all too familiar acceptance letter.

"And my name is Alyssa. Alyssa Jones."

**3 chapters already guys :D Review pleassee**


End file.
